tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdoms of The Coro
The 'Kingdoms of The Coro '''were founded by Yooyt 2 in 1543 BE (Before Empire) or 12 2Y (second Yooyt coming) The name Coro was the name given in the ''Book of Tomorrow ''(written by Yooyt 2), ''for the new land that was to be Yooyt's rest and dominion. The book states also that Yooyt 5 will come and take leadership of Coro, before 'The Kingdoms crumble into rubble, rubble that no life will touch and live another day.' RP Info Decimation of Old Garon The King of Coro during the war is King Lounan, as King Ronnam II passed away before the Silla-Coro war began (being the cause of it) History The Silla-Coro War The war between The Silla Empire and Kingdoms of The Coro began in 340 EE. When Lounan took the crown, he launched an offensive at Gurl Crossing, a small strip of land that connected the main part of The Silla Empire to the main area of Coro under control of Silla. Sir J'man, ordered the evacuation of many of the territories the Silla had been gifted by King Ronnam II. This attempt to avoid further conflict ended up back firing, as Lounan took this easy victory as a sign that the Empire was not as powerful as it seemed, and only served to boost the morale of the Coro army, who looted and burned many towns and villages that they captured. This was soon stopped by the King, as he deemed such acts counter-intuitive to his end goals. The war ended in 363 EE, and a unusual series of events followed. Leading up till the end, The Empire had managed to take back most of the land that was lost in the first 10 years of the war, and gained the Empire a strong foothold on the other side of the channel by capturing the capital of the Western Kingdom (Blan Nora), Falath. Low King Durth Yargen of Blan Nora had been taken prisoner, with no hope of ransom. Low King Durth requested council with the Emperor, who granted his request. In front of the entire court Durth talked to the Emperor, but the details of the discussion are secret, not even the servants who listened in have said anything to the public. Within the next month, the war had ended in a truce, an agreement of peace on the terms that any taken lands were returned to their original owners. This did not sit well with many, but one week after the war ended, the Emperor and King Lounan announced that the two nations would combine and form The Allied Kingdom of Siloro, a turn of events that no one expected. Culture The culture of Coro differs from kingdom to Kingdom North Kingdom The first kingdom to be founded, and founded by Yooyt 2 himself, the north kingdom has a very devout and patriotic population, and is home to The Thessil, a giant temple devout to Yooyt. West Kingdom Due to the close proximity of the west kingdom to the Silla Empire, the culture of the west has varied widely over the years. Before the Silla-Coro War, the west had a high population of Silla inhabitants, especially in the towns gifted by King Ronnam II to the Silla empire. East Kingdom The East kingdom has maintained a strong identity as the largest and most powerful of all the kingdoms. Tolerance of other races is wide-spread, with some towns even being predominately of foreigners, e.g Sur-Borr a town that is mostly inhabited by Sable Elves. South Kingdom The south kingdom is sparsely populated, and so those who live there have little culture in common between settlements. Economy Politics Coro Category:Locations Category:Factions